Forever Charmed
by Onyx JDShadow
Summary: Prue has a daughter. The said daughter is seven when she gets her powers. She looks just like her mother. She was named after her mother but not for reasons you believe. She then is sent to Hogwarts for a weird reason. This story will be going on through out all seven books and the show. It will be a like the books whenever but with Prue along the ride so just bare with me!


**Jean Demon: Okay so this is just a story I handwritten forever and might take me a long while to post on here cause no computer. I do everything by a crappy broken phone and pre-send my stories to my gf who helps me to save them to something then copy them here. I do not own or claim to own Harry Potter or Charmed. I love both the movies and books of Harry Potter and I love the TV show Charmed. I only own my OCs whom are Jasmine and Little Prue. The others are NOT MINE!  
**

You have to understand. I had a complicated life long before Hogwarts. My life started out complicated way back in 1991. When I was just being born a lot has happen. My mom didn't tell my father I was being born or that she was pregnant. I am her old college boyfriend's daughter. In the year 1998 I was reborn with my mom and aunts. We all were giving this great power. It's hard to explain and I was only 7 when I was given it. I even remember the day it happened.

~Flashback to October 6th 1998~

I am laying on the couch watching my mom fix the chandelier when we hear my aunt Piper come in. "Prue?" she calls out. I was so much asleep I couldn't even say anything so my mom answered for us.

"In here, working on the chandelier." she told her younger sister and then winked at me.

"Sorry I'm late." She said and walked into the room. Her hair was shoulder length and she smelled like food like normal. She had a green shirt on and she looked so pretty.

"You know, Piper, I would've been here to meet the electrician myself, but you know I can't leave the museum until 6:00." she was upset and I really didn't understand why. Her blue shirt was clinging to her and she looked tired from work. "I haven't even had time to change."

"I just... I didn't realize how long I was in Chinatown. Did Jeremy call?" here they go again is the only thing that crossed my mind. As a child with no father figure, and only my aunt Piper and mom raising me no one is ever home when needed. I'm at school during the day and in after school program till my mom gets off of work at 6, sometimes 7.

"No, but he had some roses and package delivered." she answered her sister's question. "What were you doing in Chinatown? I thought you had an interview in North Beach." they were walking away now then I stop hearing them so clearly.

"I did, but I went to Young Lee Market after my interview to get the ingredients for my audition recipe tomorrow." She stated then I heard her talking to me. "Little Prue, did you eat already?" She asked.

"Yeah we had some strips from that fast food place she loves." Mom answered aunt Piper for me. "She's almost completely asleep I don't want her to be wake up and not be able to get to sleep. So that Wolfgang Puck knockoff didn't hire you today?"

"No, but this just may get me the job." I then fell asleep completely.

When I woke up the next morning I was in my mom's bed with her. She was mumbling under her breath about Aunt Phoebe. I have only met Aunt Phoebe once. She woke up cause of her alarm and I pretended to wake up too. We got up and got ready for the long day ahead of us. She was getting ready for work I was getting ready for school. As we got close to finish she braid my hair the way that it wouldn't be getting in my face and then we went off to the car. She drove me to school and told me to take the bus to the after school program and to not to get in any trouble. As we got to school I walked in and of course like always someone pulls my braid. I was so mad I don't even know what happen.

"STOP!" I scream out and then everything just stopped like time was frozen. My eyes went wide and I was scared and amazed at the same time. I didn't moved and then after about two minutes everything went back to normal. It didn't change the fact of how scared I was.

'What happen?' I wonder to myself as I sat down in my desk. Later that day as I was walking to the playground with my best friend in the whole world, Jasmine Morris, we have been friends since we met when we were like three.

"So Dence what's next?" She asked as she walked backwards to the monkey bars. I ran over to the swings and she went to be by me. The guy who kept pulling my hair earlier that day decided to use me as a spit ball practice. I put up my hand to prevent it from hitting me in the face but instead it flew back at him. It shocked me and Jasmine both.

~END FLASHBACK~

**Jean Demon: Please tell me what you think! This is just the prologue but I'll try to get the first chapters up as soon as I can, but my G.I. Joe story comes first cause that's what's stuck in my head not this one xD**


End file.
